


Ezra Standish One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Ezra's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra Standish One Liners

6 Books.

Ezra stretched out in his chair and opened his book, sighing in contentment before starting to read.

9 Champagne.

Ezra sipped the champagne carefully and smiled to himself - fine clothes, fine food, and champagne; now this was the life.

17 First Kiss.

Ezra barely held back a moan as Chris bent him backwards and brushed teasing kisses across his lips before deepening the kiss and plundering his mouth.

18 Embarrassed

Ezra looked at himself in the mirror and shuddered; there was no way around it, he was just going to have to hunt down and kill everyone who saw him in this dress.

23 Gold.

Ezra's tooth glinted as he smiled and laid his cards out on the table, before collecting the pile of coins and retiring for the evening.

39 Predatory.

Ezra looked up to see Chris stalking towards him, a predatory smile on his face, and he shivered.

42 Sunrise.

The rest of the seven would be surprised, but some days he just needed to be alone and to watch the sun rise in peace.

44 Runaway.

He knew that eventually Maude would track him down and make him come back, but for now he was free; free of her, free of her cons, and free of the need to lie.

46 Sleep.

Ezra grumbled as his companions got out of his bed and buried further beneath the comforter, trying to snatch just a few moments more sleep.

47 Spanking.

Ezra licked his lips at the sight before him; Chris Larabee stretched out on his bed, his arms tied above him, and his bare, naked ass just begging to be spanked.


End file.
